


Rerpairs Needed

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Ice is rather kinky in bed, and who is to say Freeze is a downer.Just sex, I needed to see these two going for it so yeah this was made, late at night.Enjoy!(For real can we have more of this couple?)





	Rerpairs Needed

Freeze gasped, Ice was straddling him, his tiny fingers trailing down Freeze’s chest, they were slightly cold, not that cold bothered him. He swallowed hard, no matter how many times they’ve done this it was always the same, he still acted like it was his first time. Then again it was hard to keep it together with Ice constantly melting him, with that mini noise, those big green eyes, how his cheeks were slightly pink. But those eyes were full of lust, calling for Freeze, he wasn’t pink, he was red, sharing an Eskimo kiss.

That is until Ice started to kiss him, cupping his face. “You still have baby cheeks.” He commented, squishing and playing with them.

Freeze let out a little laugh, breaking the layer of ice that he put on himself, cupping Ice’s butt bringing him closer, their faces only inches apart. “Really? ‘Baby cheeks’?” He raised an eyebrow.

Ice snorted, giving into a fit of soft giggles. “You remember that one time we kissed in front of that old lady and she yelled at us thinking I was a kid!”

Freeze’s lips curled up into a dopey smile, thinking back to the purse beating and Ice snapping at the old lady. True Ice did look like a kid, but the moment he started talking it surprised people. It surprised Freeze when Ice jumped to his defense, or to hear him curse out someone. “Then again I look like a steroid-fueled 20-year-old.”

Ice grinned, trailing his hands down. “Thank God for that, you look like it, but you don’t get the effects,” One of them trailed lower cupping him rubbing Freeze, he gasped, knowing his face was nothing but flustered. “What can I say, I like em big.” He winked.

Freeze pulled Ice down for a kiss, his other hand found Ice’s little butt, lightly slapping it, Ice squeaked, Freeze pureed squeezing it tightly. Ice arched his back, moaning, shaking. “I guess I like them cute, and tight.” He winked, pushing himself up, kissing Ice’s chin, then lowering himself biting the soft flesh on his neck.

“F-Freeze!” Ice cried out, as Freeze pulled down his pants, his other hand working on the button-up pajama top, he would have torn it off, but Ice in polar bear print was too precious to ruin in such a selfish way.

Slowly he pulled them off, flinging Ice’s shirt to the floor, Ice’s chest was exposed, Freeze loved Ice, really loved Ice. Everything that was Ice, even if they were completely opposite, Freeze was built, but Ice wasn’t, Ice was short, Freeze was tall, Freeze had big shoulders, Ice didn’t. Ice was chubby, he had a little belly, his thighs were the definition of juicy, Freeze never cared. Ice was adorable, but that’s not what first melted his heart, it was Ice’s laugh, how his eyes sparkled when Freeze carried him, and that little devilish smile he got when he thought of something dirty. Freeze nuzzled Ice’s chest, his mouth finding Ice’s sensitive nipple, he gasped as Freeze rolled it between his teeth, pulling it slowly from Ice, letting it go. Ice moaned, his hips bucking towards him, rubbing over him.

Ice picked up one of his hands, bringing it to his face, sucking on one of the fingers, Freeze cupped his face, playing with Ice, running his bigger fingers up and down Ice’s thighs. Ice moaned as he sucked harder on Freeze’s hand. Freeze didn’t touch Ice, sneaking his hand between Ice’s thighs, pressing hard on Ice’s entrance. Ice squealed at that, his mouth popping off of Freeze’s finger. Freeze grinned, seeing his chance, shooting forward, taking Ice’s other nipple in his mouth, coating it in saliva as his index finger pushed harder on Ice.

“F-FE-AAAHH!” Ice cried out, his hips bucking forward, begging for Freeze, his length twitching in the polar bear pants. He let his lover go on like this, gasping, moaning, begging, squealing in his grasp. Ice was beautiful like this, those luscious lips opened wide, those dark lusty green eyes narrows down in such pleasure. Teasing himself at the same time, he wanted to bury himself into Ice, have him cry out in satisfaction, his head slightly bucking with Freeze’s movements. His smaller hands sketching Freeze’s back, marking him, telling a story of love, and lust. And the looks, the faces, the begs Ice would make. They shook Freeze to the core.

Unable to wait any longer, Freeze pulled away, flopping back onto their bed, looking up at Ice. Ice blinked, regaining himself, figuring out when and where he was. He smiled, letting out one of those laughs, pushing back some lamb soft white hair. “Hi, welcome back to Earth.” Freeze teased.

Ice shot him a fake pouty face. Freeze shrugged, Ice shook his head, leaning down, pausing as he felt Freeze between his legs. “Oh my, and I haven’t even touched you.” He winked. “Good to see I’m not the only eager one around here.” Freeze swallowed hard Ice pushed himself up onto his knees, yanking down what Freeze was wearing, his own self-popping out, already throbbing. Just the idea of Ice naked and with him was more than enough. But Ice wasn’t naked, but he was running a finger over Freeze. “Look at you.” Freeze twitched at his touch. “Damn, I remember the first time, I didn’t know I was torn until the next morning … slowly it did repair itself and the next time you enjoyed yourself so much more.” He giggled, pulling the foreskin over the head, watching it slip back, Freeze gasped, Ice grinned, wrapping a hand around the base, jerking off Freeze. The image made Freeze fist the sheets, the throbbing growing stronger with each stroke. Building up more and more, as Ice toyed with him, he was under Ice’s control, Ice cou-

“AH!” Freeze jerked up, Ice squeaked falling back, Freeze quickly pulled him back. Their eyes meeting. “Ice? When did you look up how to give head?” He swallowed hard, another moment and he would’ve come, all over Ice’s cute little face. Freeze tried to push the image away, even though it was tempting.

Ice blushed hiding his face in Freeze’s chest. “Awhile ago, I wanted to see you fall apart like how I fall apart.”

Freeze cupped Ice’s head, finding his chin, pushing it up, kissing him. “Ice.” His voice was low, rumbling like thunder in the distance, but it crackled like a fire, and overall it made Ice quiver. “That’s how I feel every moment I’m with you.”

Ice made a strange squeak that sounded like a whine and an ‘oh goodness’. “That’s so smooth, get me that lube.”

Freeze took a moment as he blindly searched for the nightstand, finding the white bottle, Ice took it out of his hand, popping the cap off. Squirting more than enough on his hand, Freeze took his hand, the liquid was cold, he didn’t shiver, as they fingers coated one another. Once Ice was pleased, he took his hand away, his eyes taking in Freeze’s cock. He shivered as the gel touched his tip, the in a spiral it went down, then back up, jerking Freeze off as he was coated. He moaned, as Ice’s other hand took his coated one, pulling it between his legs. Freeze asked Ice nodded, shifting his legs a little more open. Freeze found him again, pulling the pants finally down, his other hand took Ice in it, moving the same pace as Ice was. Ice clenched hard at first, but his hips wiggled more onto Freeze, stretching himself. Freeze kissed the top of his head, panting out his name as both his hands worked on his throbbing self. Ice moaned, his hips rubbing against Freeze’s hand. They continued this, soft and hard cries of the other’s name, hard shoves and jerks, their lust mounting one another.

Until Freeze finally said it. “P-position?” He gasped, licking his lips.

Ice finally took his hands away from him, sitting back, impaling himself on the three thick fingers inside of him his hips twitching on instinct. A kinky grin taking over his face, he grabbed Freeze’s neck, pulling himself closer, Freeze’s hand slipped out, rubbing his back. His feet swung around, resting on Freeze’ shoulders, his entrance right next to Freeze’s throbbing cock. “Stand up.”

Freeze blinked, he found out quickly that Ice was one hell of a kinky partner, the first time he wanted every inch of Freeze in him, the second Ice accomplished that feat, the third Ice wanted doggy. He stood up, finding it funny that something so cute could have such a dark side, a dark lustful, needy, tight side. Ice held on as Freeze found him again, pushing only his tip in, gasping at the tightness. “Christ.” He mumbled.

Ice laughed. “No, but close.” He wiggled his hips, taking more of Freeze into him, Freeze thrusted up, Ice moaned, his nails digging into Freeze’s neck. “D-damnnn…” He panted out, wiggling his hips again, earning another thrust.

Ice was tight, really tight, like imagine putting your dick into a wormhole, lucky that said wormhole could stretch and could tighten if Ice wanted it to. Freeze jerked hard into Ice, Ice screamed out, tossing his head back. He mouthed more just as Freeze gave him another hard filling thrust, the nails digging in even more. Freeze’s grip on Ice’s tights tighten as he continued, thrusting up, Ice moaned his head bouncing as his body did, his hips jerking with Freeze’s. His eyes rolling back in pleasure, Freeze bit his lip as Ice tightened on him, making it harder to pull out. A game, a game they played well Ice wouldn’t let Freeze leave, and Freeze would push even farther into him. Then it hit, the last round, the last of his strength, his thrust became deeper, rougher, each one earning a loud cry of his name. Ice was close too, no longer playing, opening himself up and thrusting with Freeze. He was hitting Ice’s sweet spot, with no hesitation, and Ice, of Ice, screamed his name now, his eyes rolling back. He felt himself jerk forward, pushing Ice down, filling him lightly humping him, Ice howled out, latching onto Freeze bucking his hips slower. He panted as Ice splattered onto his belly.

Their faces met, Freeze giving his dopey smile, raising his eyebrows, falling back onto their bed.

Ice snorted, kissing him as he pulled back his legs, wincing. “I think we tore it again.”

Freeze groaned.

Ice smiled nuzzling into Freeze. “I’ll be fine, it’ll repair itself again…”

Freeze kissed his head, his hand trailed over his stomach, wiping off Ice’s spill, licking it off his fingers as Ice watched and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
